naruto chronicles of rock
by RobertRebellion
Summary: read a couple of naruto band stories but they were all yaio so i decided to try writing this is my first fannfictioon so critticissm is wellcome


ring ring ring 15 year old naruto uzamaki reached over and slamed his fist down his alarm clock getting up and yawning he stepped out of bed and walked out of his bedroom to the down out of his clothes and climed in the shower. after washing he stepped out and dried off. he looked in the mirror his snake bite lip peircing glimmered in the light his untamed blonde hair covering his eyes he reached for a bottle of hair gell and a teasing comb and he spiked his hair way up.

stepping out of the bathroom he preceeded across the hall to his roomate and band mates shikamarus room and banged on the door hey wake your lazy ass up we got a gig at skool today naruto yelled the he heared the sheets rustling then the hard thud of shikamaru hitting the floor the he hear shikamaru yell fuck that hurt walking back to his room. he opened up the door to his room walked in and opened his closet there were several band shirt tons of baggy black and dark blue pairs of pants and then a whole other section of tight black pants. he picked out a marilyn manson shirt a pair of tight black pants and a pair of black and white dcs he finnished getting every thing on and was putting on a belt when his door opened and in walked the bands drummers smokin hott sister temari.

she walked in and looked him up and down knoded approvingly and then said come on every ones hear and ready we need to get to school so naruto walked out of his room down the hallway into his living room to find his whole band their rythm gutarist shikamaru dressed like a scene kid wearing a t-shirt sponsering some uknown local band tight jeans that he was sure he stole from temari. their bassist choji was in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black blink 182 shirt choji had lost all his fat and was now tall and muscular and had tall spiked hairthen the drummer gaara in a pair of black pants and a slipknot shirt. hey what took you so long asked gaara sorry i was trying to score with your sister naruto replied why you son of a gaara said but was quickly cut off by temari saying it would of worked to if he could of tooken those damned jeans off fast enough. gaara merely grumbled and they all went to their respected vehicles they loaded up all their gear in chojis van gaara was driving a 1969 corvette stingray shikamaru was driving narutos 1965 mustang and naruto was on a black custom made chopper. naruto cranked his chopper and temari grabbed an extra helmet slinked her hand around his waist. and with that they all headed to school.

once they all got to school they took all there gear out of chojis van and set up in the commons area at school naruto took the mike center stage and said alright motherfucker im naruto uzamaki and this is my band spiral aura. the people gathered clapped and muttered amongt them selves the music started and naruto took the mike and began to sing

I'm so fed up with everyone around me  
(No one seems to care)  
I'm just so far gone and nothing's gonna change  
(I'll never be the same)

[Chorus:]  
It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
No matter what I say

It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
I'll never be what you want me to be

It's all so messed up and no one ever listens  
(Everyone's deranged)  
I'm just so fucked up and I'm never gonna change  
(Wanna lay it all to waste)

Their always say this, say that,  
Nothing that you want to  
I don't want to live that way  
Every chance they get their always  
Shovin me aside

I'm Done

In the end we're all just chalklines on the concrete  
Drawn only to be washed away  
For the time that I've been given  
am what I am

I'd rather hate you  
For everything you are  
Than ever love you  
For something you are not

I'd rather you hate me  
For everything I am  
Than have you love me  
For something that I can't

It's never enough  
It's never enough  
No matter what I say

It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
No matter who I try to be

It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
No matter how I try to taste

It's never enough  
Never never enough  
I'll never be what you want me to be.

by the end of the song every one was cheering and naruto leaned into the mike and said thank you thank you catch us friday nights at the ichiraku bar if you wanna hear more thankyou he took a bow and preceded to take all the gear off the stage. naruto still feeling the rush off being on stage temari rushed towards him and hugged him naruto hugged back then broke off and looked her in the eyes she looked back at him then in a quick burst in the heat of the moment they began making out naruto getting more into it began to feel her but stopped when he felt the wave of killing intent coming off of gaara.

firstt chapter tell meeeee what youu think keep in mind that i just started writing and im not that good yet im open to any suggestions so reveiw please thankyou^.^

--RobertRebellion


End file.
